SONIC TRUTH OR DARE
by comet the EM wavehog
Summary: Sonic and his friends  including some old Sonic characters. are in a torture truth or dare game. Please send truths or dares. Rated T for yuri.
1. Intro

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: TRUTH OR DARE

Comet walks into a darkened room with nobody inside. The lights come on and Mia runs into the room. "Comet, I got the list you wanted," she said. "Thanks Mia," said Comet looking at the list. "Lets get them here." Then, with the power of author powers, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, E-123 Omega, Dr. Eggman, Amy, Cream, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Metal Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie), Silver, Blaze, and Marine all appeared in the room. "Now to bring in some other friends," said Comet. He used the powers again and Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Fang the Sniper, Bark the Polar Bear, and Bean the Dynamite appeared. Tetis, Simon, and Jayden walked into the room. "Okay. We are here to play truth or dare," said Jayden. "Wait," said Comet, "there still one person missing." He used his powers on last time and the Tails Doll from Sonic R appeared. "Can you feel the sunshine?" he asked. "No, I cant. Now be quiet for a minute." said Tetis, "This is a torture or don't torture truth or dare fanfic. The reviewers leave the truths or dares in the review box and we hand pick a bunch of them. Yuri is fine, Yaoi isn't. Comet has a thing against homosexuals. So leave truths or dares in the review box.

**So I'm doing a truth or dare fanfic as well as my Comet in Dragon Ball Z fanfic. Each will be updated once a week. Sometimes even twice a week so keep checking for updates. Remember no Yaoi no matter what you fan girls say.**


	2. Two Reviews? Seriously?

Finally A Review

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sega. If I did, I'd be rich and make better Sonic games. I only own my OCs.**

Comet: Finally a we got some dares.

Mia: It must be rare for people to search Sonic ToDs.

Tetis: Let's just get everyone here.

Comet: Alright.

(Comet wiggled his fingers, and all of the characters mentioned in chapter 1 fell in the room.)

Shadow: What the *beep* was that for?

Comet: It was for over using *beep*.

Jayden: Let's go already!

Comet: Fine, sheesh. First of all.

(Comet wiggled his fingers again, and awesomeman13 appeared right next to him.)

Awesomeman13: Thanks for letting me co-host, Comet.

Comet: Your welcome. Now, the dares. Mia, would you kindly read them.

Mia: With pleasure. Okay, the first and only set of dares for this chapter is from The World type BETA.

_sonic:get a big glass jar then put everyone's piss on it(along with some blood and poisonous, acidic venom for good measure). then smash it on either eggman, shadow or scourge's doorstep in hopes that they will slip on the gross mixture and get impaled on the sharp glass fragments.(see? being evil is easy, if you're creative. ;) )shadow:here's a full set of firearms(fully loaded and powered up!), a motorbike mounted with a __laser__ SMG, a tank, and 7 chaos emeralds. do the first thing that comes to your mind..(hint:it's super shadow-powered tank rampage)amy:i'm locking you in a room...with sonic. do whatever you want...;Dtails:i'm creating a live clone of cosmo for you. you're welcome~__cream__:i dare you to google "sonic the hedgehog rule 34".knuckles:i'm 100% sure you have been __dating__ the master emerald, or worse, bring it to bed with you, if you know what i mean. so admit that shit, now! or do i have to bring furry(because yaoi ones ain't allowed here)fangirls into the mix?tails(again):have you ever thought about outfitting/upgrading the tornado with, oh, i don't know, NUCLEAR MISSILES? come on, don't you want to brutally overki-erm, i mean "dealing with" eggman once and for all?everyone: watch this... .com/watch?v=YKjb0KsGDKUeggman: PINGAS! .com/watch?v=LyM1UGD8sqMsonic: LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE .com/watch?v=6PL-RwTDla4 now say "loyfe cycle" repeatedly like : .com/ and.. .com/ next.. .com/watch?v=TJtEsKTC8pY&feature=related also.. .com/watch?v=_YvyXu7coXA MOAR! .com/watch?v=P-SamlxVgnc again! /games/the-house/ ahahaha! . heeheehee! .com/watch?v=rK0bgNk_HFo HEHAHAHA! .com/watch?v=7iFXyLah2oQ&feature=fvwrel the scariness continues! . gAhAhAAhAhhAAha! .com/art/Tails-Doll-79228090?offset=50comments BWOARWOARHARHAR /Creepypasta/Awesome_Creepypasta RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR .com/files/-_ icing on the. BLOODY. CAKE!11!1!one!1! .com/watch?v=kffacxfA7G4finally, here's a big box of cats, birds and rabbits (don't worry;there's sufficient food and air holes.) do whatever you all want with it._

Sonic: Wow. That's a lot.

Comet: Sonic's dare will be done after the show. So onto Shadow's dare.

Shadow: Hmmm. (Laughs menacingly.)

(Shadow tranforms. Then, he puts the laser on the tank and takes the tank into space. He fires a couple of Chaos Spears in the laser and charges it.)

Shadow: IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH! (fires)

Comet: WHAT THE FU-DOOOoooh!

Shadow: MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tetis and Knuckle: Wow. Didn't see that coming.

(Tetis wiggles his fingers and brings Comet back to life.)

Comet: Okay. After that incident, now for Amy's dare. Locking her in the closet with Sonic.

Sonic: WHAT!

Amy: YAY! (drags Sonic to the closet)

(We hear a zipper and some moaning. Then a thud.)

Sonic: (comes out with a dead Amy body) What, it was an emergency.

Comet: … Well, then. (wiggles his fingers and brings Amy back to life) Okay, next. … Tails, guess what. Your girlfriend is coming back.

Tails: Who?

(Cosmo walks into the room)

Cosmo: Hi Tails.

Tails: Cosmo! (runs up to her, hugs her, then starts crying) I'm so happy to see you again.

Awesomeman13: Even she is a clone of the real Cosmo, she has the memory of the original.

Tails: Thanks The World type BETA.

Cosmo: Kiss me, fox boy. (kisses Tails full on the lips)\

Comet: Okay, while they are doing that. Time for the next dare. Cream, you have to … what the *beep*. Cream has to google "sonic the hedgehog rule 34. The World type BETA, you are sick in the head. But, we have to do it.

Awesomeman13: Cream is already on the computer.

Cream: (stares at the pictures)

(4 hours later)

Cream: Aaaah!

Comet: Okay, I expected her to run away. I didn't expect that she would play with herself. Okay, next dare. Knuckles your answer to the question above.

Knux: … Okay! It's ture, I have been doing those things with the Master Emerald! It is my one and only love.

Rouge: Wow. That is really sad … and disgusting. I'm not gonna touch that Emerald anymore.

Comet: Okay, now, Tails, your answer to your question.

Tails: (stops making out with Cosmo) I don't have the money to get the missiles, and I know the Shadow won't let me borrow his.

Shadow: *beep* yeah your right.

Comet: … Wow. Selfish much.

Shadow: Shut the *beep* up.

Simon: Now, for the next dare. We all have to watch this video at .com/watch?v=YKjb0KsGDKU.

(couple of minutes later)

Sonic and Shadow: What … the … *beeeeeeeeeep*!

Silver and Blaze: I think it was pretty cute.

Awesomeman13: Okay, next dare Eggman has to watch this video at .com/watch?v=LyM1UGD8sqM.

(4 seconds later)

Egghead: Wow, I said that. That's weird. I didn't even catch myself saying that.

Jayden: Now, next dare. Sonic has to watch a video at .com/watch?v=6PL-RwTDla4 and then say LOYFE CYCLE repeatedly.

(50 seconds later)

Sonic: Okay. LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE LOYFE CYCLE!

Comet: Thank God, he stopped. Now, the next dare, I can't read too well. So we'll do that dare in the next chapter. Now, goodbye. Send in some more dares.

Sonic: I'm gonna go do that dare.

Comet: Okay makes everyone disapear.

Sonic: (at Eggman's house with a glass jug of everything mentioned up top in it. Throws the jug on the ground. The jug shatters and Sonic runs to hide in a bush and pulls out a camera.)

Eggman: (Walks up to his doorstep and slips in the mixture) AAAAAAHHHH! (gets impaled with pieces of glass and lies there dead)

Tails Doll: (floats up to the dead body and steals Eggman's soul) Can you feel the sunshine? (teleports away)

**Okay, now that the second chapter is up, I hope that you people who are reading this will put more reviews. Well, adios, for now. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Laughter

Woohoo! More Dares!

Mia: Wow that's a lot of dares.

Comet: Yes. And we just got yet another co-host.

(Comet claps his hands and a green hedgehog with gold stripes similar to silver, blue eye color, white gloves, and dark green shoes with silver lines and has fire/ice/lightning magic and has a magnum that can fire magic-infused bullets. A personality of snaky and sarcastic, likes making jokes at others' expense and can be serious when needed appeared right next to him.)

James: Hi people. I'm the new co-host. I hope that me being here will make people laugh their asses off.

Comet: …

Mia: What's the matter Comet

Comet: Don't you here something.

Mia and James: (listening and hearing a slight moan)

James: I think it's coming from that closet.

Comet: (opens the door and finds Tails and Cosmo having sex)

Tails: Uhh. Its not what it looks like.

Tetis: Yeah sure.

Comet: (face palm) Just get ready for the show.

(After a couple of hours preparing.)

Comet: Finally, we can get started.

Sonic: Good, cause I'm tired of waiting.

Mia: Shall I read the first set of dares.

Tetis: Go right ahead.

Mia: Thank you. *ahem* These first set of dares are from an anonyms reviewer. It states _"Shadow: i dare you to makeout with amy for 5 minutes and you have to actually like itSonic: i dare u to watch the whole time while tied to a chairMAKE SCROUGE COME ON THE SHOW"_

Comet: Ok, first, I have never read any Sonic comics except for maybe three. So I don't know Scourge, nor do I want him. I already have enough people here. So deal with it.

Jayden: Ok, Shadow, you have to kiss Amy and actually like it.

Shadow: What! No way am I ever kissing that *beep*!

Comet: Either that, or we will get Watty to zap you with Thunder.

Shadow: Who the *beep* is Watty?

Comet: Mia, can you get Watty for me please.

Mia: Ok.

(5 minutes later)

Watty: LUXRAY!

Comet: Watty, use Thunder on Shadow please.

Watty: LUUUUXRAAAAAAAY! (strikes Shadow with a huge lightning bolt)

Shadow: AAHH! Damn you. (grabs Amy and kisses her for 5 minutes) Blah! That was horrible.

Awesomeman13: Sonic just sat there not caring.

Sonic: I have my sights set on another girl.

Amy: WHAAAAAAAT!

Comet: That reminds me. Everyone meet, Princess Sally Acorn.

Sonic: Wait. What?

Sally: Hi Sonic.

Amy: *growls* Is this the one you were talking about?

Sonic: Maaaybe. She did give me my first kiss.

Sally: Hmhm. And it was a pretty good.

Amy: (sits in the emo corner)

Comet: I think our new co-host should read the next set of dares.

James: Thanks Comet. The next set of dares and truths are from CharmyXcream14. _"__Ok so for dares heres the listI dare Charmy too steal Vectors headphones while hes asleep and glue them too Knuckles head then when he wakes up tell him that Knuckles stole them and have vector beat the crap out of KnucklesI dare Blaze to let Rouge dress her for a month.I dare Shadow to be Sonics butler and do whatever he says.I dare Knuckles (after he recovered from getting the crap beat out of him) to go on a date with Rouge.I dare Charmy and Cream to go on a playdate (i know that ones lame but i love that couple so much!)I dare Espio to be trapped in a closet for 24 Sonic how come your so fast?Tails when was the day you realized you love CosmoEspio how the heck did you get stuck with the chaotix?Rouge were you poor as a child if not why the heck do you steal things?Sorry thats alot if you cant fit all of them in do the dares not the truths!"_

Comet: Wow, that is a lot.

Charmy: (gluing Vector's head sets on Knuckles) Hey Vector, Knuckles stole your headphones.

Vector: What? Get over here you red bastard. (starts beating up Knuckles)

Everyone except Knuckles and Vector: (laughing their heads off)

James: Ok, ok. Lets move on. Blaze has to let Rouge dress her for a month.

Rouge: Ok. Here kitty, kitty, kitty. (throws a ball of yarn into the dressing closet)

Blaze: Meow. (pounces on the ball of yarn)

Rouge: (follows Blaze and closes the door)

Comet: Let's do the next dare.

James: … Sonic, guess what, you get a butler.

Sonic: Cool. Who is it.

James: Shadow.

Shadow: WHAAAAAT!

Simon: And he has to do what ever you say.

Shadow: **!

Sonic: First. Shadow has to do the next person's dare.

Comet: Ok. Originally, Knuckles would have to go on a date with Rouge.

Shadow: HA! In your face.

Comet: But, Rouge is still dressing Blaze, and Knuckles has recovered. So, and just this once for the laughs, Knckles has to go on a date with Shadow.

Shadow and Knuckles: What the *beep*?

Comet: Bye. (teleports them away)

Awesomeman13: You do realize that they are going to kick your ass when they get back.

Comet: I know.

James: Ok, next dare, Charmy has to go on a play date with Cream.

Cream: Ok. Come on Charmy.

Charmy: *blushing* O-ok.

Awesomeman13: Adios amigos. (teleports them away)

James: Ok, Espio has to be trapped in the closet for 24 hours.

Mighty: Hey, where is Espio?

Comet: He turned invisible.

Watty: *growling*

Comet: Where is he Watty? (looks to where Watty is looking)

Amy: (swings her hammer and accidently hits Espio. Which makes him fly into the closet)

Ray: (closes the closet door)

Comet: Thanks Ray.

Ray: No prob.

Comet: The truths will be done in the next chapter. Good bye, for now.

Tails Doll: Can you feel the sunshine?

Tetis: For the last time, I can not feel the mother *beep*-ing sunshine!

**Phew. Finally, I get this chapter done. Hopefully I'll get the next done sooner. Good bye for now.**


	4. The Coming of Meteor

The Coming of Meteor

(Comet walks into the auditorium)

Comet: It seems that you can't stop following me, huh?

?: Heh. You know perfectly.

(Two red pupils appear in the shadowy corner)

Comet: Should I introduce you now or later?

?: Later. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Comet: Hmph. Fine.

(after 2 hours of preparing)

Eggman: Heh, heh, heh. Now that my latest creation is done, I can rule the world! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

(With Comet, his friends, and the contestants)

Comet: Where is the giant talking egg?

Eggman: (entering the stage) Here I am.

Mia: That's weird. Eggman being … casual?

Eggman: Oh, it's nothing.

Comet: Ok. Let's do the truths that we weren't able to do last chapter.

Mia: Ok we are doing CharmyXcream14's truths:

Sonic how come your so fast?

Tails when was the day you realized you love Cosmo

Espio how the heck did you get stuck with the chaotix?

Rouge were you poor as a child if not why the heck do you steal things?

Sonic: … I don't know. I was just born with the speed.

James: Now, Tails.

Tails: It was when she sacrificed herself to save all of us. I remember how sad I was when Sonic couldn't get to her in time.

Cosmo: Oh, Tails. (hugs Tails when he starts crying)

Awesomeman13: Ok. Espio?

Espio: It was when Knuckles saved me from Eggman in Knuckles Chaotix. Then, as the years went by, it's only me, Vector, and Charmy.

Mighty: Sorry for leavin. But, I had better plans.

Espio and Vector: It's ok.

Charmy: Totally.

Comet: Ok. Now for Rouge.

Rouge: Ok, I admit it. I was poor. Me and my parents lived on the street. One time, my brother, whose name we shall never speak of, was very ill. We started asking people for money. My brother didn't make it. So, I decided to take matter into my own hands. I stole jewels and money, until it became my main hobby. I am going to avenge my brother, even though it will get me thrown in jail.

Amy and Simon: Wow. That's sad.

Comet: Ok, next dare. This is from an anonymous person:

Eggman: show us what your latest invention is.

Tetis: That's it?

Comet: Yeah. That's it. Well Eggman.

Eggman: With pleasure. (wicked smile)

(Eggman leaves the room for 2 minutes, until)

*BOOOOOM*

Comet: What the!

Eggman: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS MY LATEST INVENTION! THE EGG CRUSHER!

?: Some invention you got there. To bad I'll have to crush it.

Comet: No, wait, Meteor!

(All of a sudden, a black hedgehog who looks exactly like Comet but with red pupils, black eye balls, white gloves, and white to black shoe jumped into the air)

Meteor: Meteor Knuckle!

(punching the air, a whole bunch of red fists appear and hit the robot)

Eggman: DOH. THAT HURT!

(Eggman sends a bunch of missiles at the hedgehog. The missiles hit and Meteor lands on the floor.)

Meteor: Grrr.

Comet: You can't beat him alone Meteor. We have to form fusion.

Sonic: Fusion? You mean like how me and Shadow can become Shadic.

Meteor: Yeah … ok, fine. I'll do the fusion.

Comet: Ok.

(Comet summons the Chaos Emeralds)

Comet: You ready?

Meteor: Yeah.

Comet and Meteor: CHAAAAAAAOOOOOS CONTROOOOOOOOOL!

(the two hedgehogs get hit with a white beam as they fuse together to become Cometeor the Hedgehog)

Cometeor: Hmph. Let's see how powerful that robot of yours really is.

(the hedgehog jumps into the air)

Cometeor: Flaming Comets!

(a bunch of red comets appear in the sky and fall on Eggman)

Eggman: DOOOOOH! I'LL CRUSH YOU!

(the giant robot punches the hedgehog at its hardest)

Cometeor: Is that it. That felt like a fly. I'll show you real power.

(Cometeor crouches down to a power up stance)

Cometeor: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KAIO KEN! TIMES 1000!

(the hedgehog powers up and is now 10 times faster than the speed of light and 200 times stronger than 50 WWE champions)

Cometeor: WHITE FIRE BEAM!

(the hedgehog fired a beam of white flames, burning the robot in a white fire)

Eggman: AHH! NO! THIS ROBOT DOESN'T HAVE A COOLING SYSTEM!

(the robot explodes, sending Eggman far away)

Cometeor: That will teach you to mess with my house!

(the hedgehog reverts back to Comet and Meteor)

Meteor: That was fun. I think I'll be a co host here.

Comet: I was just going to ask you that.

Meteor: Hmph. Well, let's end this for now. I'm gonna go home and take a nice long nap. *yawn*

Comet: Ok. See you all later viewers.

**Yes. Meteor is the last co-host for this fan fiction. Don't forget to review. Now, you can dare anybody in the fan fiction. Until next time folks.**


	5. SO MANY DARES

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs Comet, Mia, Meteor, Tetis, Simone, and Jayden. Any other OCs belong to their respective owners and the Sonic gang belong to Sega and Sonic Team. On with the chapter.**

Chapter 5: So … Many … DARES!

Meteor: *walks on stage* Okay, since you guys probably know, A review was announced saying that we would only continuing this on DeviantArt. However, we have seen some reviews and have decided to come back.

Comet: So, let's get started ready steady go!

Mia: The first review is from C.J.: I... AM... YOUR DOWNFALL IDARE ALL OF YOU TO DIE BY MY SWORD HEATWAVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! INFINANT POWER RUNS THROUGH ME! I CANNOT BE BEATEN!

*C.J. runs in and kills everyone*

Comet and Meteor: *come back to life in Heaven and Hell forms repectively*

Heaven Comet: Tch weak.

C.J.: What the *beep*!

Heaven Comet: C.J., for killing everyone and trying to ruin the show, I deem you guilty. Meteor, take his soul to hell.

Hell Meteor: With pleasure. *reaches into C.J.'s body and takes out his soul, then opens the gates to hell and chucks the soul in, then closes the gates* What's done is done.

Heaven Comet: *snaps fingers and everyone who died to Heatwave came back to life*

HC and HM: *change back to normal*

Comet: Boring.

Meteor: Indeed.

Tetis: Now that that's done. The next review is from Makeanotherone: Ok here is a little dare I just thought up  
>An epic battle between HYPER SHADIC HYPER PERFECT NAZO AND COMETEOR DO IT PLEASE IT WOULD BE AWESOME<p>

Sonic and Shadow: ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Nazo: *evil laugh as he turns into Hyper Perfect Nazo*

HPN: I will finally destroy this world!

Sonic and Shadow: Not if we have anything to say about it. CHAOS CONTROL! *fuse into Hyper Shadic with Super Emerald*

Meteor: Chaos Rings?

Comet: You take negative, I take positive.

Comet and Meteor: Chaos Control! *fuse to form a new form of Cometeor using some of Super Emerald power and using Chaos Ring power*

Perfect Cometeor: I am Perfect Cometeor. With the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the positive and negative energy of the Chaos Ring, I am formed. But with all the power of the Super Emeralds … *absorbs the rest of Super Emeralds' power*

Hyper Perfect Cometeor: I become Hyper Perfect Cometeor.

Hyper Shadic: I think you got this. *defuses*

HPC: *stretches one hand forward and creates a big energy ball* Cometeor Big Bang Kamehameha! *a beam of energy flies out of the energy ball and hits Hyper Perfect Nazo*

HPN: NOOOOOOOOO! *returns to normal and lands on the ground*

*an Audino and a Chansey walk in and take Nazo away to be healed*

HPC: *returns to normal and defuses*

Comet: *panting* What a rush.

Meteor: That was some power.

Sonic: You guys are amazing.

Comet: You're just saying that, but say it again anyways.

Simone: Ahem. Can we move on?

Comet: Right. Heheh. The next one is from roboman792: I dare Sonic and Shadow to to go into the Slender Man's woods.

Meteor: You two are in for a real hoot.

Shadow: What do you - *gets teleported along with Sonic*

Sonic: Dammit. They just did that.

Slenderman: *creeps up behind them*

Shadow: I sense something. *turns around and sees Slenderman* What the *beep*!

Sonic: *turns* Oh my God. HE HAS …

Shadow: NO …

Both: FACE!

Slenderman: *sweat drops*

? ?: Found new victims Slendy? *appears out of nowhere*

Sonic: Who are you?

Comet Doll: I am Lost Comet Doll, or Comet Doll for short. I know who you are Sonic and Shadow. I'm sure my girlfriend would love to meet you.

?: And I would.

CD: Jane, Slendy has found more victims.

Jane: Then let's kill them while they are paralyzed by fear.

Comet: *appears using Chaos Control* No. *disappears with Chaos Control while taking Sonic and Shadow*

Mia: Let's move on. The last dare of the day is from sonadowiscut655: Amy I dare you and blaze to make out to the point that you look like your going to have sex,but don't!Just to keep it rated T.

Comet: Sorry Blaze, you are my second favorite Sonic character, but a dare is a dare. I just wish it wasn't with that wench.

Amy: HEY!

Sonic: Finally someone says that she is a wench.

Blaze: It's alright Comet, but can I please have some beer so it won't feel weird to us?

Comet: Sure. *snaps fingers and one cup of beer appears in Amy and Blaze's hand each*

Amy and Blaze: *drink the beer then kiss each other passionately*

Glen Quagmire: *sneaks into the room and whispers* Touch her boobs. Touch-touch her boobs.

Amy and Blaze: *part after five minutes with saliva connecting their tongues*

Comet: Okay, that's all the time we have folks. See you next time. Someone part those two before they start kissing again.

**There you have it. Review. *evil laugh***


End file.
